Puzzles and Missing Pieces
by MidnightOricleFox
Summary: A disturbing turn of events cause Kagome to flee Japan. Looking for her father in the last known place he was in, she travels to Gotham with the only two companions she can trust, and perhaps the only two that can help her. Now a new menace has appeared.
1. Prologue

A young woman, with long raven hair flowing down to her waist shifted in her semi-comfortable airline seat (next time she'll spend the extra money to fly first class rather than coach), looking over the ocean leading from her home. "You know you don't have to come with us Shippou, I think Tokyo needs you more than I do."

A man sitting next to her threw a quick smirk; with his strange emerald eyes, and his red highlighted, blonde low lighted hair contrasting with his natural black, he looked almost demonic.

"Well, Kirara can only help you so much - she only has a beast form." A slight '_mrrow_' in indignation told the man what she thought of that. "'Sides Kagome, what if your father doesn't welcome you back with open arms? He did leave you and Souta behind."

"I know he won't accept me, but I just want to know why." Kagome looked over at Shippou, her blue eyes flashing in anger. "I may not even find him. The private eye I hired to find him lost his paper trail, with the last dating two years ago in Gotham. If I have to continue traveling to Metropolis, I will."

"Well, maybe this elusive 'Batman' will help you."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome shook her head. "He's interested in the demons of the human kind, not the literal."

Shippou blinked, then looked down to his laptop. "Well, from what these reports say, this Scarecrow was a human psychologist who invented a neurotoxin that makes the victims see their fears." He sighed, "It sounds almost as bad as Naraku's miasma. And this Joker, he seems like he would give kitsune a bad name if he were one. Using humanity's suspicion and rationalization against survival instinct." He looked up. "If you run into either of these two, your miko abilities won't be enough. I need to train you to use your wit and your body against them."

Kagome looked over at her companion in shock. "Shippou! I thought you didn't think of me like _that_!"

He stared at her in confusion. "Like what?" His head tilted when he understood and couldn't hold back his laugh as other passengers looked and stared. "No, not like that, sis. Jeeze." Everyone went on their own business. "I meant self-defense, though," He looked her up and down. "Nah; I mean yeah, you have the body for the kitsune folly but not the confidence, not yet."

It was Kagome's turn to be confused. "Huh?"

"A martial arts technique that uses the female body in a sensual way. And if you want to use the technique, then you are gonna need an uniform makeover along with a mask. Though it would be perfect disguise for you."

"Thanks Shippou." Kagome said flatly, with Kirara hissing a laugh from under her seat in the small carrier she was forced to reside for the next 19 hours.

Shippou grinned as Kagome took out her Ipod touch, and he went back to working on his training for his...he didn't know what to call her now. His Mother? Sister? Best friend? '_Guess it will depend on whom her aura chose._' He shuddered at the memory of when he found her at the base of the well in this era after the defeat of Naraku.

_Kirara on his shoulder, Shippou walked up the stairs to the shrine to welcome his mother home, though now they were probably more like siblings than mother and son due to age._

_It was then they felt the magic of the well. Then something seemed wrong; the goshinboku seemed distressed. Forgetting about the humans around him, Shippou and Kirara raced to the back of the property to find her struggling to stay alive._

_They didn't even have to send out their aura to know what was wrong. Kikyou betrayed her, attempting to steal her soul back._

_Suddenly Kagome's miko aura lashed out and entwined with either Shippou or Kirara's, he wasn't sure which, and her soul started to regenerate - she started to heal at a rapid pace. As her eyes opened, the aura dissipated. _

'_Kagome didn't even know what happened, then again she still wont tell us why Kikyou would do such a thing after they came to an agreement or what happened when Kikyou escorted Kagome to the well._' He thought as he paused in his typing.

All Shippou and Kirara knew was that now, Kagome's miko abilities melded with the youkai and are using them, molding them to suit her needs without harming her. Only time would tell if the abilities were Kitsune or Neko, there was even the possibility of both.

Even with 500 plus years under his belt, training a human miko was going to be difficult. The only weapon Kagome was familiar with was a bow and arrow; if she was gonna fight crime she was gonna need some close combat weapons and a subtle outfit.

But first they needed to know what abilities she received.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: We Do Not Own, Inuyasha OR Batman in any form other than the Ideas that come to mind for this story, and the Idea itself came from Rainlily13-sama. Please enjoy the chapter, sorry it's so short - eventually they will get longer as the story progresses.

* * *

Upon landing, Kagome had questioned why they were in the middle of nowhere, rather than Gotham which happened to be on the east coast.

"Before you can go to a place that's riddled with crime and other pestilence, you need to know how to defend yourself," Shippou said in a sagely manner so unlike him compared to five hundred years ago.

Kagome stiffened, sending him an indigent look. "I _know _how to defend myself," she said sharply.

Shippou stared at her flatly. "Not everything can be shot with a bow and arrow," he remarked calmly, though also slightly frustrated; Kagome's scent hadn't changed yet, and it had been four weeks since the incident...

Her eyebrow twitched, "Sango-chan started to teach me in other methods too," she argued, though rather weakly.

"_Started_ isn't _completing _the class. You need this Kagome, and if you want to continue fighting, you need a weapon as well..." His head tilted in thought. "A close range one, and not a staff or spear either, they break too easily and the metal ones are too heavy for you." Shippou explained while driving the American car, Kirara on Kagome's lap asleep, enjoying the ride.

"I don't want to kill Shippou - I know in some cases it is the only option, but still..." she trailed off, uncomfortable with the topic.

Kirara looked up at her friend. This was going to be her greatest challenge, learning how to be a lethal weapon and not use her greatest potential unless she absolutely has to.

"I think throwing knives will do better in the city, unless we are planning some sniping. For the close range, I'm thinking hidden blade fans will do," Shippou continued, either not hearing or listen to Kagome's protests.

Probably the latter...

Kagome scowled, "Damn it, Shippou -" He cut her off.

"Those are mainly defensive weapons though, and only lethal if you get close enough..."

They pulled into a long driveway with Mongolia, Cherry, and Dogwood trees flanking either side. Kagome gasped at the site of an old, three-story, brick manor with a balcony and a large front porch extending two-thirds around the house.

Sensing Kagome wanted to explore, he told her that meditation came first and then her English lesson to see where she was in that aspect.

She pouted for a bit, then relented. Kirara transformed into her larger self and Shippou loaded her up with some of the luggage, carrying the rest himself, and leaving Kagome with just her purse.

"Let me put these in their rooms and we'll unpack later; we have work to do," he said as he motioned to the luggage, "If you head straight down the hall and head out to the back patio, you will see a fountain - wait for me there."

Kagome nodded and headed to where her friend had told her to meet him. The fountain was beautiful, and apparently custom made since there were carved statues of foxes entwined with geisha on the top, but was still in the style of a European fountain.

Something then told her not to move, which her body did instinctively. Then her whole world went black.

As Shippou made his way to the back garden a scent caught his attention, it was faint but it was Kagome; he was sure of it. A whisper on the wind told him to relax and Shippou sighed in relief. Kagome was in good hands...

He only wondered how different this change would make her.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: We do not Own Inuyasha or Batman. And by the way, it may be a while before a chapter after Chapter 4 is posted, since one of us IS nine months pregnant and is due the 27th of january... Just so people don't also freak out that one of us is a teen mother (no offence if there is any reading this, but some don't take it kindly and I don't want to get flamed for something that was just a misunderstanding) She is 21 years old and married.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kagome moaned and stared. It looked like she was on an old shrine back home in Japan, but it was under kept with vines crawling up the buildings, and weeds poking through the cracks of the tiled ground.

She whirled around when she heard a rustle behind her; all she saw was a black tail disappear into the tree-line. Then she heard the same whisper as before.

"Don't be frightened child, we are only here to train you." The voice was soft and female, and Kagome's body relaxed in response.

"Who are you?" she asked cautiously.

"You will know soon enough little one. But for now just look behind you." Kagome turned again and saw a beautiful demon, but was unsure of the type as her ears were pointed and there was no visible tail; but her hair was a vibrant red with deep black undertones that came down to her shoulders. Her piercing jade eyes were what gave her away.

Gasping, Kagome went to her knees and started to apologize profusely. The demoness only laughed, a sound that chimed like small, tinkling bells.

"Oh, get up. I have changed with the times, little miko. I still seduce men from their families, but only so they get caught. In this day and age, it is more humorous to watch their mates go after them - especially when it is with kitchen knives," she said, a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"Koki-Sama..." Kagome was stunned, Koki-Teno were very true to the saying "Hell hath no fury". She had run into this particular one in the past, and Miroku almost lost his ability to have children in the process...

"It's time to get started; let's start with these," a ball of red flame burst in her hand, revealing two sets of fans as it dissipated - one silk and the other metal. "The silk set is for practice and formal parties, while the metal is for battle. I know you are a very peace loving child, but it's better for you to be protected. I thought close range needed to be worked on first, then we'll move onto long range with kuni, or better yet sebon needles since those can be used for both healing and killing..."

Kagome gulped, she had a feeling this was going to push her to the end of her limits and beyond.

* * *

At that same moment, a small mousy blonde was pushed from the twentieth story window of her job and landed in an ally.

Cats gathered all around her; one small, short-haired silver tabby in particular with bright green eyes sat on the woman's chest and breathed the breath of life into the woman.

Her eyes shot opened, brilliant blue and cat pupils where a human's should be.

Selene lived again...

* * *

Shippou and Kirara shivered, then sniffed the air.

Something big was coming...

Even with Kagome at her maximum strength, and Kirara and himself at her side, there was going to be trouble.

And Shippou was unsure if the three of them would be enough...

* * *

Sitting in his cave, a man with dark hair sat at his large computer screen, basking in a heavy silence.

Rachel's loss was hitting him hard. Even while rationalizing that it was _not_ his fault and that the Joker had forced him to choose.

But he was _so_ close to reaching her...

Something in him stirred then.

Something was coming, something big, and he was going to need some help.

That didn't mean he wanted any...


	4. Chapter 3

AN: We do not Own Inuyasha or Batman. Oh, by the way, last chapter we mentioned that one of us was pregnant and due by the end of the month. Well...that was a lie; a beautiful, healthy baby girl was actually born _last weekend!_ Lol, so due to maternity leave, the awesomelicious mommy will be MIA and like we said, it'll be a bit until we get things back underway. Chapter 4 will still be posted as planned, but after that, who knows. (Just thought ya'll should know so you don't think we abandoned it or something...)

* * *

Three months later, a small woman was racing across the rooftops of Gotham city, adorned in a small full-bodied black leather outfit and high-heeled boots with a whip hooked onto her hip, carrying a bag of stolen jewels over her shoulder as bright red lipstick graced her smirk.

_'Batman won't get me this time...'_ The woman thought to herself. But before she could leap across an alleyway, something small and quick crossed her path that caused the woman to stop short.

"Hey, kitty, kitty..." drawled a silky female voice above the woman in leather. "I hope those shiny things were stolen from a corrupt politician and not a jewelry store..."

"It's none of your business where they came from, they are _mine_ now," she said with a low purr, looking up to see a female silhouette on the top of the building's water tower.

The female form jumped off the tower into the light, showing off her black fox masked face, black leather halter wrap shirt that left little to the imagination, tight leather pants and black flats. What also caught the thief's eye was what appeared to be a long bushy tail spouting out from the base of her spine.

"Then I guess that means I'm gonna have to return them," said the fox-masked female, her voice nonchalant.

The woman clad in the leather cat-suit hissed and lashed her whip at the vixen, dropping the jewels to the ground.

Eyebrows furrowed under concentration, the vixen dashed away from the whip sent her way. A tilted smirk played on her lips. "It's not nice to hit people with whips, you know."

Her only answer was the woman raising her arm up, about to strike once more.

The fox-masked female's eyes widened slightly, and she back-flipped away, barely avoiding it as she stumbled slightly to regain her balance. "I take it you don't have many friends, huh?" she huffed, pulling out a weapon of her own.

The sight of it made Catwoman pause, rearing back in surprise. She shot her an incredulous look. "A _fan_? You're going to fight me with a _fan_?" Her tone was as skeptical as it was flat.

The kitsune-masked woman twitched, glaring as she snapped the metal contraption open. "You won't be saying that in a few minutes..." she muttered.

Catwoman looked unimpressed. "Just my luck - I get to waste my time fighting a _newbie_..." she mocked snidely.

Blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Why I oughta -!"

She was cut off as the whip was snapped once again.

This time though, the vixen didn't go to dodge; instead, she whipped the fan in front of her sharply, knocking the whip back effortlessly as she sprinted towards her opponent.

The other woman's eyes glinted with interest and she dodged the foot aimed at her midsection with a great amount of grace. "Maybe this will be worth my while after all..."

* * *

On the next rooftop over, Batman was about to intervene when a sly tenor voice stopped him.

"You may want to watch this; it's Midnight's first fight." Batman turned towards the voice, and was surprised to see a fiery redhead with his hair pulled into a long pony tail, adorning a golden fox mask and a rust colored foxtail twitching in the air. He was in army green leather pants and a black mesh-like top, not to mention fox ears and dull black army boots.

Batman eyed the man suspiciously, hand twitching towards his belt. "Who are you and why are you in my city?" The fox smirked.

"I'm Firefox, and fighting the cat is my baby sister, Midnightfox. This is a test run for her before we start in after our usual targets; but she_ is_ right - we don't steal things from stores, just the corrupt."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Stealing is stealing." His response was automatic, but he hesitated after a moment. "But I am curious; who are your usual targets?"

Emerald eyes glinted mischievously. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Firefox stopped and sniffed, "Well what do you know, looks like I have to step in. See ya around, Batty!" With a mock salute, the fox disappeared in a ball of blue flame.

* * *

Each woman was roughed up, more so for the one with the kitsune mask, Midnightfox. Leaping a good way back from Catwoman, she went to catch her breath.

Catwoman smirked smugly. "Foxy getting tired?" she purred out mockingly, before laughing slyly.

Midnightfox narrowed her eyes, and twirled her fan as Catwoman let out another lash, but fumbled as she swung her arm in a twisted, intricate design. "_Shit_..." Midnight Fox cursed under her breath.

Catwoman stopped short, incredulity entering her eyes once more. "You really _are _a newbie..." she breathed out, shocked.

A dangerous mix of hot fury and embarrassment surged up within Midnightfox. She snapped the fan shut, putting it away with a shove as she ran towards her enemy. Catwoman's eyes narrowed into slits, watching as Midnightfox clenched her fist and threw something. The ground in front of her burst into blue flames.

Screeching out sharply, Catwoman jumped back, tumbling to the ground in a roll.

Next thing she knew her right cheek was throbbing and the air was knocked out as something slammed into her gut. She let out a short yowl.

She scrambled away, flipping upright once far enough into a crouch that left her on all fours, like a cat ready to pounce. Catwoman growled. "I'm starting to get sick of your flashy little tricks. " she snapped angrily, reaching to grab something from her belt.

Midnightfox stiffened as she heard something whistling as it cut through the air. She leapt away a milli-second too late, and she stumbled as one of the shuriken sliced through her left calf.

Her eyes narrowed. "That _hurt_..." she hissed furiously, and in a flash she had her fan out, whipped it in front of her at the incoming shuriken.

Both female's eyes widened as the fan glowed a faint blue. Instead of simply blocking the shuriken, the weapons rebounded, whirling back towards Catwoman at an even faster speed.

"What the-?" Catwoman yelled out, unable to finish as her own weapons tore through her bicep and cheek when she failed to dodge.

Midnight stared, mouth slightly ajar in surprise. "I didn't know I could do that..." she breathed out in astonishment.

Nursing her arm gingerly, Catwoman glared at Midnightfox with a brutal expression, mouth open to speak.

Whatever Catwoman was about to say went unheard as Midnightfox's eyes snapped behind her when Firefox appeared and knocked her out.

"Hey! I wasn't doing that badly," Midnight scoffed with a pout.

Rolling his eyes, he shook his head. "Take a whiff, what do you smell."

Midnightfox blinked, confused. "Umm..." _Sniff, sniff_. "No way...I get it, we'll go home."

"Kinda. I'll lead you there." As he threw the woman over his shoulder, leaving the bag of jewels on the rooftop, she started to stir. "I wouldn't move kitty, this may burn."

Then he disappeared in a ball of blue flame, and Midnightfox followed him in the same manner.

* * *

Later that night in his newly rebuilt batcave, Batman ran the profiles and names through all the criminal data bases and came up with nothing. For now he would leave it be and figure it out tomorrow night.

There was a meeting the next morning he couldn't miss with an owner of an uprising internet company from Japan, who managed to take over the largest internet corporation in Japan in mere months.

_'Midnightfox, Firefox, we **will** meet again.'_


	5. Chapter 4

_AN: We Do Not Own Anything Of Batman Or Inuyasha. We're just a pair of dedicated fans that love to write! ;)_

"_Talking in Japanese"_

When she started stirring, her mind was groggy. Her limbs were tired and achy.

She took notice of the little things first. The air was still, unmoving, meaning she wasn't outside. But it was warm and smelt fresh, meaning wherever she was it wasn't the inside of some dark, damp, old building.

Maybe a room…an office perhaps?

Then underneath her; whatever she was laying on it was soft, but the structure was uncomfortable, not fit for someone her height. Definitely not any kind of bed or cot.

All these led to the fact that she wasn't in any danger. So maybe she was at home? On her couch perhaps?

It would make sense…but the smell, it wasn't exactly familiar…

Then came the soft murmuring and her body went rigid.

She wasn't alone.

"_So how was your day today? We never did get a chance to talk before we went out…"_

"_Meh, boring business stuff as usual. What about you?"_

"_Eh, just some more training,"_

A snort. _"Yeah…you need it. Still a lotta room for improvement there,"_

An indigent growl. _"Hey-!" _

Catwoman couldn't help but groan as she attempted to open her eyes. A lamp blinded her as she heard two voices carrying over to her as they conversed in a language she didn't understand.

Then she heard purring.

Repositioning herself, she found that there was a little cream colored cat on her lap, with big orange eyes staring her down inquisitively.

She stared back, then noticed something…

There were two tails twitching.

_'Wait...two tails?'_ She blinked stupidly, eyebrows furrowing. Then her eyes finally widened. "Holy mother of God!" she all but shouted, startling the cat to leap off her lap and into a woman's arms not too far off.

A woman with insanely long black hair, adorned in a silk white robe to be precise. Her eyes flicked to the side, noticing a redhead with an edgy look to his hair standing not too far away from her.

"Well, well…" the man drawled out nonchalantly, "Sleeping beauty awakes," he remarked, a cocky lilt to his voice.

The woman beside him rolled her blue orbs.

"Where am I?" She looked around frantically; this wasn't her apartment. Then her eyes narrowed into slits, "Why am I here? Wherever here is?" She took in the unique, tasteful décor that adorned the room. Her gaze ended on them, and she stared at them squarely, unafraid. "Why did you bring me here? Am I to be your prisoner?" her voice was sharp, "If so, I won't go down without a fight."

The woman let out a soft snort, raising a slim eyebrow. "Does it _look _like you've been taken prisoner?" she remarked dryly.

Well…she _was _just left laying on the couch, unbounded, untouched…

"We can always remedy that, you know…" The man's emerald eyes sparkled brightly. "I have some rope upstairs, a blindfold too," he continued lewdly, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

The woman shook her head in exasperated amusement.

She was sure her face contorted in an expression that could only be described as disgusted.

He only shrugged, going on undeterred. "No? Handcuffs maybe?" And he let out a mock-sad sigh when she just stared at him flatly. "Not your preference? Ah…oh well, had to try at least…" And the blue-eyed woman snorted again.

Catwoman glared at him, but secretly, she was incredulous.

_This_ man knocked her out?

It had to be him, because the last thing she remembered seeing was the woman, who she assumed was her opponent earlier. "If you're not here to keep me hostage, then why?" she demanded hotly, getting annoyed and frustrated all at once.

It only furthered when they turned to each other and slipped back into that foreign language of theirs.

_"Should we tell her, Shippou?" _the woman murmured in question.

Shippou contemplated it for a moment before nodding. "_Probably, Kagome. We have to tell her why we brought her here, unless we want to hear more screaming..."_

Catwoman stared at them, irritated. "I'm _right here_ you know. I dislike being dismissed as if I'm not," she bit out.

Kagome sighed, running an exasperated hand through her hair. "Look we're here because during our fight, my friend here realized something,"

"You two are related," Shippou said bluntly.

Kagome's head snapped to look over at him sharply. "Geeze, no beating around the bush with you," she muttered, and Shippo smirked at her.

Catwoman stared at the two blankly. "We," she said slowly, gesturing to Kagome and herself. "Are related to each other?"

Kagome and Shippou nodded.

Catwoman stared at them flatly, disbelief and skepticism. "_That's_ what you kidnapped me for?" Her voice was scathing.

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits, and her body went rigid, muscles taut. Affronted, her chin jutted forward stubbornly, fists raising to rest on her hips unconsciously. "Well, maybe youwouldn't care if you killed someone of your blood, but _I _have a conscience. So very sorry." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Catwoman strode a few steps closer to the woman, before stopping when the woman shifted into a more defensive position, wary. Her own fists planted on her hip, chin sticking out as she glared at the woman down her nose. "You know _nothing_ of me, little girl," she snapped, before shaking her head firmly. "You two are freaking lunatics - there's no way I'm related to _you_," she spat.

Shippou snorted loudly as he looked between the two females, comparing their verysimilarpostures. He didn't flinch when their glares swiveled his way. "You say that, but when you look at the two of you together, it's pretty hard to believe..." he remarked casually, "You may not look the part, but you sure act like each other. Especially when you're angry. Looks like your fiery spirit runs in the family, huh?"

This caused Kagome and Catwoman to snap their heads back to each other, looking at them, before looking at themselves. Their eyes widened.

While Kagome preferred to just send Shippo a brutal glare, not exactly wanting to hear how she resembles the other woman, Catwoman went straight for denial.

"You're ridiculous. And blind. And straight up freaking insane." She turned back to Kagome. "_Both_ of you," she added for good measure.

Kagome laughed, the sound emotionless, not one bit fazed by the height factor. "Trust me, I wish I was, but I can't change the facts. We don't know how yet, but we share the same blood."

Now Catwoman just laughed, incredulity creeping into her tone. "And how would you know that sweetie? You can read my mind? Look into my past? _Smell me?"_ she mocked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Kagome stared at her, serious. Her face was impassive, spiking caution within the other woman. "We're more similar than you think," Kagome said mysteriously, and Catwoman froze. "You're not the only one who came upon new abilities under... _peculiar_ circumstances..."

Catwoman's eyes were wide, and she stared between the two frantically. "H-how did you know that...?" she breathed out.

Kagome stared at her. "It's pretty obvious. Your grace and smooth movements. I'm guessing you have an heightened sense of smell. You're dressed in a cat_-_suit...and then there is your blood. It's different than a normal human's - so is mine. And like you, it wasn't always like that."

Catwoman didn't know what to do. "I don't have to listen to this," she told them, "If I'm not you're prisoner, then I'm out. I want nothing to do with you,"

Shippou opened his mouth to argue, but Kagome stopped him. "Alright fine. The door is just over there." she said, pointing behind Catwoman, "We won't stop you,"

Catwoman hesitated only momentarily, eyeing them like she didn't believe them, before briskly making her way to the doors. With a slam, she left.

Shippou whirled on Kagome, staring at her. "What did you do that for?"

Kagome let out a long sigh, running a frustrated hand through her hair. "She wasn't going to believe us," she said after a moment, and then shrugged. "And what would we do? Keep her captive?" She snorted. "I don't want to listen to her hiss at me..." she muttered.

Shippou muttered incoherently, but relented. "Yeah, you have a point. That would just be a pain in the ass." He shook his head.

Kagome nodded, before looking away. "Besides...I'm hungry..." she mumbled sheepishly, her hand unconsciously coming up to her stomach.

Shippou froze for a moment, and then his head slowly turned to stare at her, incredulous. _Seriously...?_

She ignored it, instead turning to head over to the kitchen. "Want anything?" she called out from over her shoulder.

Shippou blinked slowly, "No...I'm good..." His voice was flat, but held a hint of exasperated amusement.

Kagome shrugged, "Oh well, fine wit-"

_'__**thud**__' _

Her arms flailed as she tripped, slamming into the carpeted floor.

Shippou just stared. There was nothing on the floor to block her path...so _how_ did she...?

Her body was prone, limbs sprawled across the floor as she let out a small moan. "_Oww..._"

Shippou's body shook heavily, trying to hold back the inevitable. It wasn't long until it was just too much...

"Ahahhahhahha!"

* * *

"Shit, shit, _shit!_ I'm late - damn it Kagome!" Shippou cursed his adopted sister as he ran into Wayne Industries. He was late.

This morning, Kagome had gotten lost on her way to Gotham University, and of course he had to find her. This city wasn't exactly the safest, and despite the fact that Kagome could take care of herself, it wasn't the best idea to make herself known...

And now, he was already a half an hour late. "Not a good start, not to mention first impression..." he grumbled unhappily as he scrambled into a thankfully empty elevator.

...Which seemed to move at a _snails_ pace...

Shippou let out a small, frustrated growl. "Perfect. Just _perfect_," he muttered crossly, glaring at the elevator doors as if it could make it go faster. "I could have _ran_ up the stairs faster than this..."

* * *

Up in his office sat Bruce Wayne; a tall, handsome man with dark, well groomed hair and a very expensive, dark grey power suit. His fingers thumped quietly on the shiny, well organized desk in front of him, dark eyes glaring at the clock.

Those same eyes glided languidly to stare forward. "I thought you said he was a stickler for time, Lucious?" The old man across from Mr. Wayne sighed.

"He is; I'm actually starting to get worried-" He was cut off by the door slamming open, a panting red-head in a vibrant blue suit holding a red leather bag which had the Kanji for 'Fire fox' on it standing in the doorway.

"So sorry I'm late," the man said in a very thick accent. "Today decided to be a Shakespeare's comedy of errors," he muttered.

"So it seems," the old man drawled out flatly. "How often were you late to your office in Tokyo, Mr. Ho? And please, tell me you have a good excuse," Lucious Fox deadpanned, while Bruce watched, an amused smirk stretched out across his face.

Shippou straightened himself, looking serious and very much business-like. "Once in a blue moon," he answered calmly. His eyes flickered to the man behind the desk, noticing Bruce's amused expression

Shippou gave an wry inner-smirk in response, _'Well... at least the boss man isn't too uppity...'_

Shippou sighed and began his tale. "Well, it started when I woke up this morning. After my normal cup of tea and shower, I noticed my best suit was missing; so I asked my little sister, Kagome, where it was. She then asked if it was the ugly green one - if so, she _burned_ it." His voice was flat and he shook his head.

"Apparently she thought I looked like a Christmas tree on fire in the thing. So, of course, I had to find another one..." he murmured dryly.

He looked down at his suit, taking in the bright, somewhat obnoxious color and winced, "I actually chose this one to piss her off..."

Both men listening chuckled, despite themselves. Shippou continued.

"I then gave her _very _detailed directions on how to get to the university here and wrote them down, with pictures-" Shippou paused momentarily, and wondered why she was so _horribly_ uncoordinated in cities despite the fact that in the feudal era, she knew where everything was, even if it was miles away...

_'Probably had her holy powers to guide her to the places we needed to be and here there is so much evil, it just gets messed up.' _

He noticed the two men staring and he shook his head. "I'm still trying to figure out how she got to the _worst_ part of the city, of all places. I had to find her when she called me right as I was walking in the door of the building the first time."

Both Lucious and Bruce looked at each other, amused, and shrugged; they'll look at the tapes later to see if the man was lying or not.

They went on to business topics, but half way through the meeting - and right in the middle of discussing if they wanted to create a virus protection system and apply it to the internet browser "FireFox", called "Shinobi" - there was a commotion outside the door.

"Ma'am, I said the door was to the left - the _left_. **No**, that's the _right_...ma'am, your _other_ left," An exasperated sigh. "_There_ you go,"

A soft knock sounded as a hand rapped at the door.

Shippou groaned as it opened, a hand covering his face in complete and utter embarrassment.

"Um, Gomen, but I need to speak with my brother..." Bruce looked up at the soft, heavenly accented voice - and nearly choked on his water.

There poking her head in the doorway was a petite woman, a little taller than a girl, with knee length dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail, almond shaped eyes, and an Elvin like face.

Shippou sighed, resignedly. "Gentlemen, this is my little sister, Kagome. Kagome, this is Bruce Wayne and Lucious Fox of Wayne Industries," he introduced, gesturing accordingly.

Kagome bowed politely, a soft but apologetic smile gracing her face, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but class was dismissed and I needed help getting home..." she trailed off, sheepish.

Shippou grumbled, then heard her whisper under her breath with her lips barely moving. _"There is a demon on the loose who seems to want to take over the city..."_

Shippou's eyebrow inched upward such a tiny fraction that the humans couldn't see it.

So _that's_ why she was _'getting lost'_. Well... at least its a good cover.

He looked toward the other two men questionably.

"I guess this is as far as the meeting will go, today..." murmured Mr. Wayne, before a smirk crossed his face once more. "You were right, Mr. Ho; today _has_ been a comedy of errors for you..." A thoughtful look frittered over his face. "Let's try for Wednesday, at three in the afternoon; maybe we can iron out the details for the project then."

Shippou nodded, relieved. "Hope so," he murmured back, before turning over to Kagome. "Come on Runt...let's get you home..."


	6. Chapter 5

_AN: We Own Nothing Of Batman Nor Inuyasha! _

_Hey guys, here's another chapter! Sorry for the insanely long wait - life's been brutal. With one of us with a broken laptop and no internet, and the other with the hell called college on her heels, it's been a little crazy. But we do what we can and try to write **something**. We may have some chapters in stock, but it'll be a while before we get back to somewhat regular updates. Sorry! Anyways, hope you all enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

The next five days went off without a hitch.

Kagome and Shippou were kept busy, taking care of demons trying to hurt humans, or those fiddling with the premature idea that they could actually take over the city – all without much of a very structure plan.

Not to mention, it was made official that Shippou's company was now partnered with Wayne industries in Cyber Securities.

Kagome's training was coming along nicely, and said girl was currently trying to figure out what to wear for a company party in a couple weeks. She glanced at her reflection in her vanity, wincing at the sheer length and mass of black inkiness.

Of course, now she had to think of a way to style her hair...

'_God I'm sounding like a teenager'_ she mentally griped at herself, groaning. "But I really _do _need to know how to hide these things for events like that," she muttered helplessly, eyeing the weapons in her hand.

"Here - let me help."

Kagome looked over to the redheaded kitsune goddess that materialized from behind. She remained silent as Koki pushed her gently down to sit before her vanity. The goddess gracefully took up her hair, easily splitting it into equal sections before beginning to braid it tightly, while still remaining comfortable.

Koki continued speaking, "It _is_ kinda my fault that your hair grew exponentially..." she commented in a soft murmur. "But, I learned a few tricks over the centuries that you'll be glad I pass on."

Kagome blinked at the information, turning slightly to raise an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She flushed though, looking properly abashed as Koki '_tsk'ed_' at her, turning her head to face forward like a mother to her daughter. "Keep your chin up and face forward – unless you want your braid ruined," she chided gently, snickering at the miko's embarrassment.

Kagome muttered incoherently under her breath, "Anyways – _your_ fault?" she began, puzzled. "I thought mine and Shippou's aura's melded?"

Koki just shrugged, like it was not big deal. "Where do you think the original Kitsune came from?" she said rhetorically. "We Koki-teno accidentally made true Kitsune, but there is a difference, we are true immortals."

Kagome choked at that, spitting out the Pepsi she was sipping on a glass as she listened to her trainer. She coughed, sputtering before the ability to form words returned to her. "_True __**immortal**__? _You mean I can't _**die**__?_" she exclaimed wildly.

The demon laughed loudly, pausing in her braiding. "Honestly? I don't know - the miko thing kinda messes with it," she murmured wryly.

Kagome's face went slack. _"Perfect,"_ the fox priestess drawled sarcastically.

Koki smirked, "I know, isn't it?" she piped up cheekily, eyes flashing in fond amusement at the responding grumble. "Anyways, my tricks," she began.

Kagome instantly perked up, making Koki laugh. "Yes?"

"Eager much, little one?" she commented wryly, shaking her head. "While having so much hair comes off as such a hassle, it also possesses it's advantages..." Koki murmured. "Say, like _this."_

Kagome watched through the mirror as Koki reached over to pluck a throwing knife from the vanity. Taking her braid, Koki easily maneuvered it into the braid, hilt first. Thankfully, the knives were curved slightly at the end of the hilt, so it securely hooked into her braid.

"It's a nifty little trick, and useful when you find yourself empty in your arsenal, of unable to carry a weapon out right," Koki explained, smirking wickedly. "And with how much hair you have, you can hook as many in as you desire."

Kagome was nodding in apt attention, "It _is _a good hiding spot..." she murmured thoughtfully.

Her smirked widened. "Just be sure you got all of them out before going to bed – or... _experimenting _your womanly wiles on some poor, unsuspecting victim..." she remarked casually.

Kagome choked, blushing hotly and feeling mortified – whether it was of the topic itself, or how nonchalantly Koki was talking about it, she wasn't too sure.

"it happens to be a real mood killer when you loosen your braids and out comes knives tumbling across the bed," Koki continued as if nothing happened.

Kagome's eyebrow raised. "Speaking from experience?" she asked wryly.

Koki's lips twisted, eyes dancing. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she purred out, chuckling at Kagome's blush.

"No. No, I _really_ wouldn't..." Kagome mumbled.

"Suit yourself," Koki laughed, shrugging nonchalantly. "Anyways, there are other places to hide a weapon than in your hair, whatever your wearing. You can strap it to your calves, or go a bit higher to your upper, inner thigh if your wearing shorts, skirt, or a dress," she listed off wisely as she continued to braid slowly, slipping in more hidden blades.

Koki stopped suddenly, leaning over to peer down Kagome's front. It made the miko stiffen. "What?" she asked warily, not liking the look in her mentor's eyes.

Koki's eyes gleamed as she smiled almost _too _innocently. "Oh, nothing," she replied harmlessly, waving a hand airily. "It's just – you were blessed with a _very _generous chest, my kit," she complemented, ignoring the mortified noise the miko made in the back of her throat. "It would be _such_ a shame not to use it."

And just as she finished talking, Kagome jumped, shrieking softly as something cold, smooth, and sliver slipped between her cleavage.

"It's a very good place to hide small items, such as a knife. But be sure to make sure they're the folded kind – it wouldn't be pretty when you suddenly bend forward." Kagome gaped at Koki, speechless as the goddess went on as if she didn't just slip a _knife _down her cleavage...

Koki bit her lips thoughtfully, her fangs peeking out. "Shoes are also a good place to slip hidden blades, and I'm sure we can find weapons disguised as accessories – like as chop sticks for your hair!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"You can always carry a fan, and more knives, in a purse. Or..." the goddess trailed off, head tilting thoughtfully, "With your foreign looks, you _could_ always pull a fan off as an accessory and leave it out in the open for easy access. We'll just paint the metal in disguise."

Kagome just blinked owlishly, absorbing all those tips, "Thank you..." she said slowly, still trying to process everything and Koki dipped her head. The miko sighed under her breath suddenly, eyeing the clock nearby. "Well, looks like it's time for patrol," she pointed out, eyeing the clock nearby. "Kirara is coming with us tonight; to see if she can get a whiff of Catwoman," she casually informed.

Koki snorted dryly. "Not to mention to avoid the human who thinks he is more than so."

Kagome sent her mentor a flat look, twitching when she received a flick on the nose in response.

Obediently, she faced forward again as the goddess resumed braiding, and pouted. "He shouldn't bother us," Kagome mumbled, "Shippou and I just hunt down the demons who are overstepping their boundaries and harming humans," she tried explaining.

Koki scoffed, her tone turning sharp. "And what if a demon in its human form comes across you hunting?" she countered bluntly. "What if your human sees you fighting such a demon?"

Kagome froze, eyebrows furrowing as she bit her lip in thought. "Uhhh..." She couldn't think of a reasonable answer. They couldn't tell reveal the existence of demons, yet she didn't want them to be seen as criminals either...

Koki's eyes narrowed sharply, lips pursing. "Here's the answer, Kit." The demoness snapped, slightly irritated. "Force them back into their true form _before _you hassle them." And with that tidbit, she disappeared.

Sighing, Kagome began to finish braiding her insanely long hair herself.

* * *

The repeating clacking sounds of keys being hit filled the room, every once in a while accompanied by a clicking sound that would only emanate from a mouse. It only aided to the slight air of suspense of the pitch black room, save for the bright light blaring from the computer screen.

A lithe woman lounged in a office chair, eyes narrowed down to slits staring acutely at the screen as she typed at a speed that almost rivaled the speed of light.

It only made sense though.

Hacking into the mainframe of one of the most protected computers required quick wit, technological advantage, and a fast hand.

And anyone could be sure that a computer associated with the creator of the rising and renowned internet interface known as FireFox was protected like a Swiss bank account.

Which only meant it would pose a challenge.

A challenge which Selena would gladly take on...

It was taking her considerably longer than it usually would, if it were any other computer. There was firewall after firewall with fewer holes to slip through, password after password that were harder to crack.

But in the end, it didn't stand a chance.

Finally, she succeeded hacking into the mainframe of Kagome Higurashi's computer.

Selena's eyes scanned across the computer screen, flickering at a sporadic speed, becoming wider and wider.

With every second that ticked by, with every passing word she read, the creaking sound became sharper and sharper as her hand clutched at it tighter and tighter.

Her hand was shaking under the force she gripped the mouse like a lifeline,her knuckles white.

"No..." she breathed out in disbelief, heading straight for denial. "That's – it's impossible, there's no way..." she stammered, eyebrows furrowed, shaking her head.

But there it was, under the girls name on some kind of report made by some Private Eye.

_Your father's paper trail wasn't sufficient enough for a definite, current location, but it did give a better idea than before. After some research, it led to a city in America: Gotham. It was his last known location, but the the paper trail stops cold there, dating two years back. _

A sharp cracking noise sliced through the silence as the pressure finally became to much for the computer mouse.

_Maybe something could be found in the city? Maybe someone knew him, and where he is now? There are no records of his death, or him leaving. No articles stating a disappearance of sorts. _

Selena jumped up, stalking out the room intent on finding some answers, leaving behind the crushed mouse to sit idly on the desk.

_It just stops here, on this last record... like he just stopped existing..._

It was the name on said record that really did her in, and it came with a picture to boot... the name of Kagome's father...

And right there, a similar face stared eerily back at her, sending chills down her spine at the strike of realization...

_**Derrick Kyle**_

It was _her _father's name as well...

* * *

Selena growled softly under her breath as she glared at the other woman with the utmost fury. "You planted it, didn't you? You knew I would hack into your mainframe, and so you planted that information there."

Kagome stopped short, and barely dodged the demons claws as it swiped at her. Shippou darted in to distract the demon as Kagome just stared at her. "Did you just say you hacked into my computer?" she said slowly, incredulous.

Catwoman went on with her rant. "Just admit it!" she snarled. "There's _no_ way we're related!"

Kagome could only continue to stare at her blankly. "You _hacked _into my mainframe?" she repeated, voice coated in disbelief. "You're serious? You actually did that?"

Shippou glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. Was that all she could say right now? The kitsune shook his head, snorting in amusement under his breath. Though to be honest, he couldn't believe the woman was actually able to do it either, and in one day to boot.

_That _wasn't a hit to the pride or anything...

Now he had to go back and figure out how she wormed her way through his masterpiece – he _did _personally design Kagome's security system after all.

Catwoman threw her arms up in in exasperation, when suddenly the demon attacked her instead, figuring her to be the weakest of them all.

Snarling in frustration, she jumped and spun away, skidding across the ground before launching herself at the thing. She flipped towards him, and once reaching him she kicked out in mid-flip.

The demon flew away, crashing into the concrete wall of the building.

Dusting herself off, Catwoman spun back to Kagome, continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened. "Yes, I hacked into computer! Now admit it – you planted that information!" she demanded.

Kagome looked at her slowly. "Yes," she deadpanned. "You caught me. I knew you were gonna _hack _into my computer, and therefore planted information, records, and evidence that linked us together. It was all a part of my _master_ _plan_," she drawled out sarcastically. Kagome scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Paranoid much?"

"You think you two can take this somewhere else?" Shippou snarled in exasperation before Catwoman could retort. "You know, when we're not in the middle of a fight and therefore have _some _semblance of _privacy_?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

The two had the decency to look ashamed before nodding curtly.

More than twenty feet away, a male figure shrouded in the shadows watched the proceedings with intensity. His face was covered with a black mask, with peculiar bat-like ears on them.

Catwoman was somehow related to the Midnight Fox?

How... interesting...


End file.
